Ugly Facade
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Tangerines,the most popular girl in the world, left all her fame behind suddenly.There, a girl named Sakura Mikan, an ugly fat nerd, appeared out of the blue. How come?Is there a mystery to it?And how would Natsume act towards it?Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Higuchi Tachibana-sama's Gakuen Alice.

Hi again minna. I haven't studied in my periodical exams so I expect that I'll get a failing grade this quarter...

Anyways, I lost inspiration in writing my other fic, Original Mikan, so I decided to write another fic...

Please enjoy...

All of them are 19 in this fic.

Chapter 1- Where are you, Tangerines?

"And the best actor by female performance goes to..." the host announced as a thrilling sound was being played in the whole stadium. All the female actresses in the stadium closed their eyes and wished that their names would be announced, well, except for one brunette with a black, heart tattoo on her left chest that is.

"...Tangerines!" the host announced happily as the audience are screaming like crazy.

Well, what do you know? Tangerines is the most famous girl in the whole wild world. Every girl idolizes her for her irresistible good looks, perfect body, money, power, and she's kind by nature that every girl in the world would die for, of course, not also girls but boys also.

As the host announced her name, a brunette with hazel orbs and black, heart tattoo went up the stage and accepted her trophy as she made a speech.

"First I would like to thank God for giving me this opportunity again,, to Hotaru Imai, I love you and lastly to my fans out there, thankyou for supporting me till the very end." she said emphasizing her last words, but no one seem to care as she went down the stage and went back to her seat.

"Congrats, Mikan" her bestfriend said.

"Thank you, Hotaru," she replied as she smiled to her sweetly.

Yep you guessed it correctly, Tangerines is no other than Mikan Sakura, but no one knew her real name, all they knew is that she is Tangerines, they only knew her by her face and her infamous heart tattoo that has been placed by the best tattoo placer in the world before he died.The tattoo on her chest is only one in the whole world so that tattoo is her only signature.

Her best friend is Hotaru Imai, a typical genius, she is not in show business but she's famous for her legitimate inventions. She's also Tangerine's manager.

They kept quiet as they watched the host announcing names of the best best, whatever!

Anyway, they were both quiet when Mikan suddenly said.

"Hotaru, I want to escape..."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go faraway"

"Why?"

"I'm tired of my life, I want to find an inspiration in my life."

"There are very many suitors who are very, very willing to be your girlfriend"

"What are you saying, Hotaru? You know that I don't like them."

"So what's your plan?"

"Announce to the media that I suddenly disappeared like a bubble and then, we'll enroll at Alice Academy."

"What are you saying baka? I thought you want to escape everyone and then we're going to enroll in that prestigious school?! Are you insane?!"

"No I'm not, of course, I wont go there with this face."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I'm not going there as Tangerines."

"I know that you baka, what I meant to say is how?"

"I'll go there as a fat nerd."

"Ok. When will the plan start?"

"Tomorrow..."

-  
-

"Ok class, We have two new students, please welcome them." a blonde-gaylike-teacher said to the class as a fat brunette that she tied in pigtails with hazel orbs and a raven-haired girl with lavender orbs and stoic expression entered the room...

"They are..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how was that? It's a cliff hanger but I know that it's obvious who they were...

hehe anyway please review so I would know if I will continue it or not.

thanks...

please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people who read my story and especially to those who reviewed and those who gave me PM's. I really appreciate it...? You could also read my other fics...?

Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update soon since I'm extremely busy, so I'm still finding my time to write.

And sorry for my spelling and gramatical errors.

So please enjoy it...

-----------------------------

Previous chapter:

"Ok class, We have two new students, please welcome them." a blonde-gaylike-teacher said to the class as a fat brunette with some weird eyeglasses and her brown locks that she tied in pigtails with hazel orbs and a raven-haired girl with lavender orbs and stoic expression entered the room...

"they are..."

Chapter 2- Suspicions

"They are... Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai!" Narumi-sensei said. "introduce yourself.."

"no way"

"introduce yourself"

"ok... shabuya sha sha shabuya rollcall!"

CUT!

back to the story...

"Hajimemashite minna... watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu! Yoroshiko onegai shimasu!" Mikan said cheerfully.

After she introduced herself, students are murmuring about her.

"Hey, she's so fat!"

"Yeah! Absolutely, is there no 'diet' in her vocabulary?"

"She's always sweating! Are her sweat pores really that big?"

Well who wouldn't sweat if you're body is covered with pillows? It's so hard to make her 36-24-36 body to a 38-36-38 body. It made her look that she has no boobs at all! Mikan bought a very large sando in which she could stuff all the pillows around her and voala! A perfect disguise is made!

"Now now please keep quiet" Narumi ordered the class and they obediently obeyed.

"And you are?" Narumi asked the raven-haired girl.

"Hotaru Imai desu" was her short melancholly reply.

"Imai? Hotaru? Ne, is that the genius inventor and the manager of Tangerines?" the crowd murmured.

"She definitely must be it!"

"We're so lucky we could actually get to see her everyday!"

"Yeah your'e right!"

"Any questions to our new students?" Narumi asked.

"Who's there partner sensei?" a random student asked.

"I almost forgot, let's see, uhmmm... Right! Imai would be with Nogi and Sakura will be with Hyuuga."

At the mention of the name Hyuuga, almost all the girls are complaining and are shouting like crazy when they heard that their beloved 'Natsume-sama' is going to have a partner and especially, a girl, not to mention, ugly!

Because of the ruckus, a raven-haired boy who is sleeping at the back with a manga on top of his face woke up with a start. When the girls noticed this, they immediately kept quiet since they knew better than to wake him up because it definitely is a no no.

When he completely woke up, he glared at everyone in the world.

"So Mikan-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga, you're partner!" Narumi said to Mikan as he pointed at the boy who is currently glaring everyone but stopped, apparently shocked of what he heard but his face remained stoic. Mikan just stared at him blankly. Many people were shocked because they didn't see heart-shaped eyes on her. This is the first time that they had a girl, a new student that didn't even blush or anything that shows affection when they had laid there eyes on Natsume, the great.

Why would she do that? She already saw tons of handsome men in Hollywood, broadway and etc. it's nothing compared to the fame she earned...before.

Narumi was apparently shocked at this too.

"aa...nnoo... Do you know him, Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"No" was her flat reply.

Now this is something new, she really is extraordinary, or is she just really that dumb? Because of this, Sumire Shouda, a fangirl, stood up and said.

"Hey you! How dare you! Not recognizing Natsume-sama! Well I'll tell you! Natsume-sama is awarded as the best model in this whole wild world in the International Awards that was held just last week!" Sumire said with indignation.

"aaaaahh!" Mikan said with a note of interest in her voice. "ok" she said again flatly. It is noted in her voice that she really is not interested.

'pretty interesting, ano yatsu (that person)' Natsume thought. 'But her face really looks familiar. Somethings strange.'

with this, Mikan suited herself beside Natsume and acted as though he was nothing. She hasn't received the grand slam 3 times of best actress for nothing (yep! the awarding in the chapter 1 is her 3rd grandlam in a row. She really is famous.).

"Oi, don't molest me when I'm sleeping" Natsume said to Mikan.

"Shempai sona(Don't worry), I have already seen men much hotter and more handsome than you in Ho..." Mikan said but she stopped dead. She was supposed to say "Hollywood" but how is she going to explain the details.

"Ho-?" Natsume asked with a note of sarcasm in his voice. Of course, he also wasn't called the best model for nothing. But to be addressed that there is more handsome and hotter than him? Who on earth would be?But he doesn't care though.

"Ho... Ho... Home! Yes! Home! That's right, home." Mikan said nervously as she faced in front to cut off their conversation.

Natsume ignored this and went to sleep because it's Narumi's class.

-  
-  
-

Mikan was running down the corridors, just because of one reason...

"I'm laaateeeeee!" she said hysterically.

When she turned around the corner, she bumped into something, or rather, someone and she landed on both butts.

"Itai! Gomenasai!" Mikan said hurriedly.

Natsume's POV

Something feels strange. Boobs are suppsed to be 'soft' but when we bumped, it's like I just bounced because of something in her body that I don't think is natural, but what is it? And when she landed on the floor, her boobs nor her bellies bounced! Is that even legal?Even girls with cup A would bounce a little, but this girl didn't! But that doesn't mean that I'm a pervert though, it's just what we call, observations.

Normal POV

"Oh my God! I'm so late!" she said recklessly standing up and dusted her skirt.

"Aho ka? (Are you an idiot?), It's an hour early before class." Natsume said. With this, Mikan calmed down.

"An hour?.."Mikan said and pondered on her thoughts why she has been an hour early, "AH! Soka! I adjusted the clock an hour early so that I won't be late on my shooti..." she stopped again. and again, she slipped her tongue.

It's a good thing that she kept her voice low so that only herself could hear it.

"OK! Thanks for letting me know." Mikan said and smiled at him which somehow struck Natsume, her smile seems different from her fangirls and again, she has a great feeling that he already saw her face before but a lot of questions are bugging on his mind like when? where? how? why?

"Hn" was simply his reply as Mikan skipped happily to her classroom.

"Oi, are you really fat?"he asked. Mikan turned nervous and replied.

"Of course, are you blind?" she said as she skipped happily to the classroom again.

"oh, mou hitotsu (oh, and one more thing),"Natsume called back. Mikan turned around to face him. "Aren't you too old enough for polka-dotted panties, baka youjo?" Natsume said.

With that, Mikan turned red, and screamed at the top of her lungs which made the people on the nearby classroom, which is their classroom, go out to see what's happening and unexpectedly, did something that no ordinary fangirl would do.

Mikan charged towards an offguarded Natsume and punched him straight in the cheek. Natsume staggered sideways and he involuntary lied on the ground because of pain(Mikan was also a noted blackbelt who never lost a match to anyone). The people who witnessed the scene gasped and shouted. some delighted but mostly, angry.

"How dare you hit Natsume-sama!"

blah blah

blah blah

But the voices of the fangirls were drowned when Mikan spoke.

"Teme... Just because you are the majority's favorite, doesn't mean that you expect the same indulgence from the rest of us, kora" she said as he made her way to the classroom which left Natsume dumbfounded as he pulled hiself together and stood up holding his cheek. She sure seemed to have hit a nerve.

'That girl could punch' Natsume said as he wiped off the blood at his mouth. 'ano yatsu, hontoni omoshiroi soja(that person really is interesting) as he went off skipping classes.

Back To Mikan...

She was about to enter the clasroom when Sumire blocked her cronies confronted her.

"Why did you do that to Natsume-sama? Are you even normal? I command you to give me explanation."

"I think private matters between me and Hyuuga doesn't concern you, Permy."

"Teme! Who gave you the right to call me Permy?"

"Nobody needs to ask your permission to call something like your a temptation"

Sumire was damn angry and when she was about to attack when...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru came to the rescue!

"Don't you dare lay even a single strand on her or do you want your family to suffer?" Hotaru said.

Sumire kept quiet. Imai has a really great influence on every company in the world, and confronting with her would only lead to the doom of the Shouda Corporation.

"Oi baka, don't attract so much attention." Hotaru said lowly that only they could hear.

"ah...wakata Hotaru" Mikan replied back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter 2...

please tell what you feel in my fic just by pressing the GO button below.

Please send me more reviews and that is a command. hehehe joke!Э

Reviewers would highly be appreciated...thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

I really want to say thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and read mah fic.  
Please review more and more so that I would be able to have inspirations in finishing this fic.

Review review hehehe

Here goes chapter 3

Chapter 3- Battle

"Hey, you girl with no sense of diet" Sumire called to no other than Mikan.

"What? Girl with no sense of hairstyle, Permy..." Mikan retorted back, oh, note the sarcasm.

"Nandeste?! Kisama, watch what your'e saying or I'll get you beaten by tomorrow by my shinobi suitor, Kurei" Sumire said with seriousness in her voice in which Mikan completely ignored.

"Oh? And let's see on who goes beaten. Your'e oh so great and so damn good Natsume can't even dodge my punch, how much more, if it would be coming from a loser like you?"

With this words, she trembled in rage and remembered why she approached Sakura.

"Teme, I dare you to a challenge" Sumire said confidently.

"What's up all of a sudden?" Mikan replied, confused.

"If I win, then I won't bother you anymore, but then, if I win, you apologize to Natsume-kun! Sumire said with such dignity.

"Why should I accept such invitation?"

"Really? Or are you afraid of you losing in this match?" Sumire said mockingly.

If you look more closely, you could see that a vein popped on Mikan's left temple.

'That fraud ugly bitch' she thought.

"Ok, I accept your challenge. So what would I get with it?" Mikan said getting impatient.

"It's just simple, if I win, you will say sorry to Natsume-sama, and you will not hurt Natsume-sama anymore. And if you win, I will never bother you again." Sumire said with a tone of great confidence in her voice.

"Ok" Mikan retorted with a i'm-not-really-interested tone as she again ignored Sumire and pretended that she was nothing.

"You'll never gonna win against me." Sumire said.

"File your complaints after you have won against me."

"As a bonus, I will let you choose a sport in which we will battle on."

"Basketball"Mikan replied shortly.

"Nani?! That frivolous stupid sport?!" Sumire poached.

"Why? You afraid?" Mikan said provokingly.

Sumire braced herself together and kept back her cool, though, she hadn't completely recovered.

"M-me? a-afraid? O-of course not!"

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, at dismissal time in the gym."

And tomorrow came...

The news about them competing spread around the campus like wildfire.

"Ne, Natsume? Should we go to the gym and watch their battle? Something might happen." Ruka said worriedly.

"As if I care."Natsume said calmly.

"But..." Ruka said but couldn't find the right words to say. It's always been Ruka who worries when someone fights for Natsume. And as a great timing, Mikan happened to pass by them.

"Hi, Sakura." Ruka greeted.

"Hello, Ruka-pyon. You could call me Mikan by the way." she said as she flashed one of her sparkling smiles.

"Are you going to the gym?" Ruka asked.

"Yes..."

"Falling for me now, little fat girl?" Natsume interrupted their conversation. (Little is different from fat)

"Don't misunderstand me, Hyuuga," Natsume twitched a little as he was called by his family name, "I just can't stand being humiliated. Jane" she said as she proceeded on her way to the gym.

Gym...

Mikan and Sumire were facing face-to-face against each other in the middle of the court with Mochu on the center of them all holding the ball.

"The rules are simple in this 1-on-1 game, you simply just have to score 20 points and the game's over. Rules of an official game would be applied." Mochu explained as they are getting ready for the jumpball.

When the ball has been thrown into the air, Sumire got the jumpball and she hurriedly ran her way to the ball. when she got the ball, she ran without dribbling the ball and the sound of the whistle whiffed around the gym as the subordinates were cheering wildly for Sumire, but on the otherhand, Hotaru is just sitting on one of the bleachers and eating crabmeat.

Mikan howled with laughter as Mochu said that Sumire was travelling. (Travelling in basketball in which a player takes 3 steps without dribbling the ball and it's considered as a violation)

"hahahaha!" Mikan uncontrollably laughed as she held her stomach because it was aching from laughing.

Sumire's face went red as hot steamy air came out from her ears.

"Teme. At least I got the jumpball. the next time, you'll probably lose to somebody beautiful like me." Sumire said as she regained her cool.

"Didn't you know, Permy that in the society, those who have no skills tend to talk big" Mikan said mockingly.

Natsume smirked as he watched from one of the tree brances near the gym.

'That girl has guts' Natsume said inwardly.

Back to the battle, the audience are amazed how fast Mikan could run with that mass of hers as the crowd cheered and jeered for the ones they supported and not also.

The scores are always getting close to each other as Mikan got the first goal with 2-points.

2-0

4-0

4-2

6-2

6-4

14-10

14-14

16-14

16-16

18-18

And now is the matchpoint, the deciding point. Sumire holds the ball as she dribbled it, finding for an entrance cause Mikan is doing the defense. There are only 10 seconds left.

9

8

Sumire was still dribbling the ball.

7

6

Mikan stole the ball from Sumire.

5

Mikan is running fast towards her goal.

4

3

She jumped really high. high enough to reach the hoop.

2

1

And a glorious Dunk was made.

0

WHISTLE!!!

The crowd cheered really hard for Mikan for she won the game. Sumire fell downhearted as she slumped in her spot and breathed heavily.

Mikan approached her, Sumire expected that she will insult her but instead, Mikan held out a hand.

"Nice game..." Mikan said while smiling.

Sumire was hesitating if she would accept the hand, but then gradually, she accepted her hand as Mikan helped her to stand up.

"Thanks, but don't expect to get the same treatment from me" Sumire said. Sumire turned around and said in a small voice that only Mikan could hear, "arigatou".

Everybody praised Mikan, but to a person with deep crimson eyes, something does not feel right.

Natsume's POV

That fat girl. Her boobs and bellies don't even bounce, unbelievably fast reflexes, super speed, and to jump that high?! No ordinary girl could even do that! I'm going to unmask the mask that she's wearing cause I have a hunch that she's no ordinary girl. Duh, why do I even care? dammit...

-----------------------------------------------

that's the end of chapter 3... reviews please reviews...?

gomen for the wrong spellings and grammars... 


	4. Chapter 4

Nyehehehe thanks for those who reviewed and read Ugly Facade and other of mah fics... If yah wanna read otha' of mah fics jez click 'swapaibakawaii' above this and press END in your keyboard and voala!

You could see there mah list of fics and mah short profile as well...

Thanks again...?

Though optional but highly encouraged, please review...?

-------------------

Ugly Facade

Chapter 4- Mada mada Dane

Through her victory in Basketball, Mikan became instant celebrity! But it only lasted for 75 days, just like as the saying goes, Rumors last for 75 days.

But, during those 75 days, many things happened between Natsume and Mikan, just like seeing her panties, bumping every morning, staying under the Sakura tree, partnerships during projects and stuff, though, as the time goes by, Natsume's suspicions also grew higher. She's just way too perfect.

But then again, there's always someone who's not happy at this, namely, Sumire Shouda.

"Oi, Sakura" Sumire said. Because of Mikan's kindness to her, at least she calls her by her family name rather than calling her 'girl with no sense of diet' and other nonsense names.

"Nani?" Mikan replied.

"I want a rematch!" Sumire said with overconfidence,

"Not again? I thought that it is in the contract that you would NEVER bother me again?" Mikan whined.

"Who said that it was a contract? It's just a consequence, and, I never said that I agreed to do those after the match we had." Sumire said.

Mikan is a bit irritated, so she unconsciously accepted the rematch.

"Okay okay! Just tell me when and where!" Mikan bellowed. Then she realized what she said.

'shimata!' she cursed inwardly. Hotaru just reminded her that she should not attract so much attention.

"Good! so the match will be on blah blah blah blah..." Sumire said nonstop.

Mikan's left temple twitched with a vein as her patience is wearing loose, she still has something cleaning duties to do.

"Stop spouting nonsense Sumire and I'll just go there!" Mikan wailed as she stormed out of the room.

And the battle begins! And these are the results...

-  
Sports:

Volleyball 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Rugby 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Soccer 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Baseball 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Football NatsumeRuka Fansclub- MikanHotaru gang

Winner: MikanHotaru gang

Loser: NatsumeRuka Fansclub

Video Games

-King of Fighters 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Tekken Tag 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Samurai Showdown 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

PS Games

-Final Fantasy 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Castlevania 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

Extracurricular Activities

-Singing Competition 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-

Dancing Competiton NatsumeRuka Fansclub- MikanHotaru gang

Winner: MikanHotaru gang

Loser: NatsumeRuka Fansclub

-

Acting Competition 1-1

Winner: Mikan Sakura

Loser: Sumire Shouda

-  
Sumire panted as one of their battles has just finished, and as expected, she lost, she always was...

"dammit!" Sumire wailed out loud.

"mada mada dane, permy" Mikan giggled as she walked out with no trace of tiredness.

"Is she a monster?!" Sumire asked to nobody in particular.

Unknown to them, a pair of crimson eyes had been following them through all the battles that they have gone through...

'Strange... she's just way toooooooo perfect' Natsume thought as he went back to his house thinking of the possibilities of who she might really be.

He's always paying attention to her that he didn't notice that he won't be at ease if he can't see her, actually, he fell in love with her...

Maybe, or maybe not.

------------------------

weeeeeeeeeeee that's all. It's really short because the fun starts in the next chapter. for the next chapter, a secrets will be revealed and the ending's near.

The more you review, maybe, the shorter time that I would be able to update...?

You could also review at other of my fics...?

review please review... 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed...?

Keep those reviews coming!Э

thanks...

Chapter 5- The Real Rationale Behind

Miraculously, Mikan woke up early in the morning and is surprisingly early at school.

"Baka, why are you early? It's a miracle for a besotted idiot like you" Hotaru said.

"Hidoi Hotaru! I woke up early because it's cold. Anyway, I woke up early because it's cold. Anyway I forgot to ask you Hotaru, who's your partner?" Mikan asked.

Exactly at that moment, a lad with blonde hair and cerulean eyes entered the classroom.

"Speaking of the devil, this is my partner" Hotaru said stoicly as she beckoned her partner to come closer.

"This is Ruka Nogi, my partner and this is Mikan Sakura my bestfriend, but then I think you know each other so I think the introducing is a bit useless." Hotaru said. "But for a bit of information, he is Natsume's bestfriend." Hotaru continued.

"Hello!" Mikan said bowing.

"Hi! Ruka said, beaming. Mikan sweatdropped.

"What's the matter?" Ruka asked.

"Ano.. Okashi ne... You and Natsume are really different."

"Ah.. hehehe... I'm used to people saying that. But anyway, please don't misunderstand Natsume, he is good but he just doesn't know how to express himself." Ruka said.

Mikan was about to retort back when Anna, Nonoko, Yuu joined their group and changed their topic.

"Ne ne, have you heard? The Sumire fanclub..." Anna said.

"What? Sumire has a fanclub?!" Mikan overreacted.

"Yeah!" Nonko said.

"Anyway, Sumire fanclub has chosen a new leader who's really obsessed with Sumire, it's a pity Sumire is head over heels of Natsume." Anne continued.

"Are you sure those men aren't blind?" Mikan said eagerly.

"Nope, what kind of question is that? hehe anyway, this man is a really great descendant of a clan of shinobi's (ninja)" Yuu said.

"Aah! I heard her one time brag about him, I think his name is Kurei?" Mikan remembered (Kurei actually is from the Flame Of recca.

"So you're saying that he is a ninja? That's a very rare catch." Ruka said.

"But it's much rare for you to speak up" Hotaru said with a hint of maliciousness in her voice.

Ruka turned red at this comment, just as what Hotaru wanted.

CLICK CLICK

"what was that for?" Tuka asked, confused.

"Making money" Hotaru replied, unabashed.

Ruka started chasing her around, when the 1st teacher in the morning came, they stopped. Natsume and Mikan continued namecalling like nothing happened before (When Mikan punched Natsume)

-

Mikan is having her sleepover at Hotaru's room. (They have the same village but different houses, though their houses are just beside each other.)

They were preparing their beds when Hotaru suddenly opened a topic.

"Ne, baka, why did you punch Hyuuga before? Just with that mistake, it is so unlike you"

Mikan stopped fixing her bed which was beside Hotaru's and faced her.

"What do you think is the reason why I left showbiz and chose to become a normal citizen?" Mikan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually..." Mikan narrated what happened before/

-Flashback-

It's dinner before the International Awards. Tangerines was drining cocktail alone because Hotaru was having some business talk with some business tycoons.

When a man with raven hair and crimson orbs suddenly bumped her, it's hard to say if it is intentionally or what?

"Hey, have you been thought by your parents how to say sorry?" tangerines asked.

"Sorry" he said emotionlessly, it's very edible in his voice that it's not by heart.

"You shouldve at least say it by heart" she pouted.

'No wonder she's famous' he thought.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Natsume asked.

"Me!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume sweatdropped a little, "Aho ka?"

"Nandeste?!" Mikan bellowed as she stood up and faced him.

"I said, are you an idiot?" Natsume repeated in English.

Mikan stopped for a while and smiled.

"The one who says, the one who is" she said with a killer smile. If smiles could kill, she wouldve eaten him alive.

But then, she mustve hit a nerve as a vein twitched in Natsume's forehead.

"Do you know who you're talking to, little girl?

"No!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Even though you're famous, I don't give a damn because I don't care about status, baka youjo so watch your mouth."

"And who asked if you if you don't care about status? It's rare that a moron like you probably had the preveilege to be in here!"

They're both idiots, Tangerines has been awarded many times as well as Natsume, but they couldn't recognize each other. An obvious evidence that they only wake up when their names were being called. Before, Mikan was asleep but Hotaru woke her up always for she knew that she would get many awards. And that's where the Baka Gun came into life.

"You're really an insolent wimp. You didn't even know that I'm awarded MULTIPLE times." Natsume bragged, for impressing Tangerines.

"Don't remeber such a thing" Mikan said thinking.

"Then be a common person and see how famous I am" Natsume said as he walked out of the scene.

-End of Flashback-

"That time I didn't know his name yet so I was a bit surprised that I'd meet him here. You see, I dislike him from the day we met each other." Mikan said.

Hotaru nodded her head as a sign that she listened.

"Ne, Hotaru, is Natsume really famous?" Mikan asked idiotly.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai Hotaru! I thought you're only going to use that to wake me up during awards?" mikan cried in agony.

"How could I wake you during awards when already escaped showbiz? Mataku, anyway, I think I found a better way to use it now. Anyway, what the hell were you thinking? Of course! How foolish could you get? Nobody grabbed the title of the world's best model from him for years. Follow me."

Hotaru continued as she lead Mikan to a room with 'popular' people as what Hotaru said which she didn't know but she found them familiar. And then she saw it, beside the 'Light' Magazine that she was modelling for almost forever, were the 'Dark' Magazine, the rival of Light Magazine.

If Mikan was the front cover of all the Light magazines, then Natsume was the front cover of all the Dark magazines.

No wonder they sell at a very high price and very high demands.

"So it's really true" Mikan said as she found evidence in the most obvious mystery.

"Idiot, let's go to sleep." hotaru ordered .

Mikan took off all her disguise and wore a nightgown, a sexy one, anyway, it's just hotaru and her in the room. Hotaru changed in her pajamas and is now brushing the hair of Mikan in front of the mirror.

"Ne, Mikan, do you still want to continue here? I mean, you already found your purpose right?"

"I..." mikan was about to reply when someone interrupted.

"yapari omaiwa hotoni, Tangerines (Just as i thought, you really are Tangerines)" a guy with deep heartless voice said.

Mikan's and Hotaru's eyes widened when they saw a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, leaning on the open door.

"Konban wa, Imai Hotaru-san, soshte, Mikan Sakura, or should I say... Tangerines." Natsume greeted.

------------------------------------------------------------

kyaaaaaaaaaaa that's it, please review and sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars, I don't have enough time to check it so please bear with me.

thanks, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Thank you for those who reviewed.  
And for those who were asking how Natsume got inside the house of Hotaru, then this chapter would answer your questions...

Disclamier: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

Chapter 6- Is it a deal? Or no deal?

"Konban wa Hotaru Imai, soshte, Mikan Sakura or shall I say, Tangerines?"

It is as though Mikan's life has been shortened by ten years, she wrapped her arms around her body in attempt to cover her exposed skin, especially her tattoo in her chest to an intruder.

Hotaru seemed shocked too but then she was the first one to recover.

"How did you get in here, Hyuuga? I could file a case against you for intruding." she said stoicly.

"File if you want, as if I've been intruding." Natsume said with a bored expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you think that I would be able to go here if that lunatic robot of yours that asks names rejected me? Anyway, I've been calling for you in the corridors but then no one responded me till I found this open door. Looks like I haven't wasted my time after all." Natsume said with a definite smirk on his face and looked at Mikan, or shall I say, Tangerines from head to toe, which sent down shivers on her spine.

"U-uh, uh-uhmmm, is this the unscrupulous twerp that you were talking about that bullies Mikan a lot?" Tangerines said in high hopes that Natsume will believe that she is not Mikan.

"Shut up, baka youjo, stop pretending to be all so innocent." Natsume growled.

"No, I'm not Mikan!" she shouted.

"Who even asked you that?" Natsume said with a little chuckle, but he hid it well. "What's your name?" Natsume stupidly asked.

"No!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Even if you'll kill me, or be burned and stoned to death, I'll never admit that my name is Mikan Sakura!" Mikan shouted hysterically, then stopped, pondering on the words that she had just said.

"N-N-NNN-NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mikan cried in anguish.

"Baka" Natsume and Hotaru said together.

"So my suspicions are all true, I can't see why you won multiple grand slams when you can't even fool me?" Natsume said mockingly.

"What did you just say?" Mikan stood up and faced Natsume.

"Oi, oi, polka dots are you trying to seduce me?" Natsume said, a little concscious that Mikan is right their in front of him without her disguise and especially with her thin short night gown. It wanna make him think of impure thoughts.

Mikan blushed from his statement and hurried to get her robe and wore it.

"What business do you have with me, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Just wanna know if my suspicions are true, but then I don't think that I need your answers anymore." Natsume said.

"So you could go home now and leave us now forever and ever amen!" Mikan said.

"Ok, I'll go home." Natsume said and without further ado, he grabbed Mikan's arm and faced Hotaru, "Jane" he said while dragging Mikan mercilessly.

"Hey! Hey! Let go of me! Oi! Hotaru stop him!" Mikan shouted while attempting to let go of Natsume's demonic grasp.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing to my bestfriend?" Hotaru said seriously with matching Baka Cannon and pointed it at him.

"Will life-long supply of crab and crab brains be enough?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

Hotaru dropped her Baka Cannon and faced Mikan, "Iterrashai(take care)".

Leaving poor Mikan being dragged away by the maniac.

"HHHHHOOOOTTAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Mikan was forced inside Natsume's Porche.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan scowled.

"Sight seeing." he replied shortly while driving.

"What do you mean by sight seeing you insolent fool?! I haven't brought my disguise and I haven't even wore something decent! Now if the interviewers saw me. I would be bothered to hell!" Mikan said.

It's true, she only wore her robe with a nightgown under. Natsume then thought of a way. He turned suddenly so Mikan accidentally threw herself at Natsume.

Only an inch of move and he could see the unseen, you know what I mean.

"What the hell was that!" Mikan roared.

"Forgotten somethin'" he simply replied.

Mikan fell silent, knowing that she can't squeeze a single information out of him.

Then the car suddenly stopped.

Mikan looked at the place and saw a shop of expensive clothes by the window.

"What the-" Mikan gawked in awe, she didn't knew that there would be a boutique as lavish as the "Up" boutique that usually sponsors for her dress during pictorials and shootings.

She looked at the signboard of the shop and it is named "Down".

Down, it is the rival shop of the Up boutique... Wait, rival?!

"Hey! what do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked as Natsume grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her inside the Down Boutique.

Now she remembered, Natsume's also the model of Down Boutique, just like her with the Up Boutique.

"Let me go! Are you insane? This is my rival!" Mikan argued.

"So what?"

"I--" Mikan retorted but then she was cut off when Natsume suddenly said to the employee, "Dress her up"

The employee started to blush and became paralyzed when she saw Tangerines in robes and nightgown, especially with Natsume Hyuuga, who as of now, held her hands and started to have impure thoughts.

"Want to be fired?" Natsume asked impatiently. Apparently irritated.

The employee broke from her trance and started to bring Mikan to the dressing room.

Every dress seem to fit Mikan very well so they just let her choose the dress that she want.

When she finished changing, she went out of the dressing room and asked Natsume.

"Who's going to pay for this? I haven't brought my money or ATM's nor credit cards here?"

"My treat" he said as he signed something, apparently a cheque or something then gave it to the clerk.

He then placed his hands on the hips of Mikan, placed his hood on his head (yep, he wore a hooded jacket) and started dragging her to the car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, retard? Let your filthy hands off me!" Mikan hissed.

"Act accordingly baka youjo, or you don't want to make an issue, do you? So be quiet and bow your head, cover your face with your hair." he said calmly, never letting go of his hand. I think you all fully knew well his real intentions, ayt?

Mikan cooperated with him, indeed he has a point. She let down of her hair to her face and bowed to cover her face, for them to look unsuspicious, she also placed her hands at Natsume's back, which sent shivers down on him. Her touch seems to reach down her bones even though he wore a shirt and a thick jacket.

They all remained silent until they reached the car.

They broke with each other and hurriedly switched on the car and drove.

They all fixed themselves and became very quiet and Mikan felt uneasy.

She started to think of topics for them to talk and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

She woke up when she felt that the engine of the car stopped.

"Where are we?" Mikan said while rubbing her eyes. But then she never gave Natsume to speak when her eyes opened wide.

"Sugoi!" Mikan shouted as she saw hundreds of stars on the sky. She looked around and found out that they are in an elevated sloping land with grasses around them.

Mikan didn't care where they are, what matters for her now is the beauty of the stars that lingers in her eyes.

Natsume lied down on the grasses, Mikan followed suit beside him.

They remained silent for a while, gazing at the stars.

"Ne, Natsume, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mikan asked.

"6 feet under the ground" he said.

"Oh? Good, so you want to be a geologist while having showbiz, good" Mikan complimented.

"Baka, what I meant is not the literal one! I'm talking about being dead you retard."

"Ehh? How could you think such things? Hidoi! What will happen to your fangirls if that happens?!"

"Hmpf, like I care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, nobody cares for me anyway, except Ruka."

"Yes I do"

"I-" Natsume then stopped short, what did she just say? He looked at her direction and met directly with her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he said coldly.

"You, you idiot!" Mikan said, yet, they are still trapped in each other's gazes.

"I know that you idiot, what I meant is why are you staring? fallen for me already?"

"Like I do! Thick face!" Mikan grumpily said and stared back at the stars again, her eyes started to droop.

"If you'll die, what do you think will Permy, your fans club, Ruka and me think?" she said suddenly.

Natsume became quiet for a while, pondering on his thoughts, then he has no other choice, he must change the topic.

"You, why did you disguise into an ugly fat nerd?" he asked.

He then wondered why he got no response, when he looked at her, he found out that she is already asleep.

He then grinned a little, he doesn't know why but of all his 'birthdays', this ones the best. Though they didn't do anything fun, just the prescence of her makes him feel complete.

He then wanted to kiss her, it's HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY anyway, and that's the reason why he brought her out.

Temptation of the devil really is great, why? coz he fell for it.

He got his phone with camera and captured her pic while she's sleeping. And then the next one, he KISSED her, and while kissing her, he pressed the 'capture' button, and now, his phone, the grasses and the stars are the witness of HIS first kiss, and he knew also that this is her first kiss as well.

So he picked up Mikan and brought her to his house, which is nearer to where they are now and he slept peacefully, with an angel beside him.

--------------------------------------

yay! Christmas vacation! weeeeee

Pls review and Merry christmas and a bountiful New year to all in advace!? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Scandal

Natsume slept peacefully with Mikan by his side, of course, he just can't let Mikan sleep in the couch, so, they laid side by side in the bed.

Morning... Around 4 am

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With this, Natsume woke up with a start, a bit irritated that someone disrupted him in this early morning peace.

"What the hell was tha-?" Natsume said angrily but then stopped when he learned the reason on why she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Who wouldn't?

While sleeping, Natsume unconsciously hugged Mikan, he also wrapped his legs around her and laid his head on her chest, maybe imagining that she is a pillow. With the position they are in right now, it looks like they are trying to make out last night. It's a good thing that Mikan is not in her night gown, because Natsume? well, he is in his boxers only.

"Are you trying to ambush and molest me while I'm sleeping?!" Mikan roared and she got off his bed while blushing a little that he is only wearing his boxers.

"Who the hell would want to ambush and molest you?"

"YOU!!"

"Stop dreaming, Ichigo-kara"

"Ichi-? NATSUME!" Mikan shouted angrily, as she dived for him. Natsume was caught off-guard and was thrown away by her weight.

"Stop peeking at my panties!" she said, while holding his neck like she was about to choke him, on top of him.

"Now YOU are trying to molest me, little girl." he said calmly.

They argued and were so noisy that they fail to hear the incoming footsteps.

But then, when someone opened the door, they didn't failed it and stopped at their fight and looked at the person in the door, and their eyes widened in shock.

The person's eyes glittered maliciously and got something.

CLICK CLICK

"Hotaru!!" Mikan said in horror, realizing that she is on top of Natsume, and the worst of all, she captured it! (Just like, I think it is episode 19 when they are trapped in the horror house that Mikan was on top of Natsume)

"No! It's not what you think it is-!" the startled Mikan to explain but was cut short by the crimson eyed lad.

"Stop trying to act innocent just because someone has seen us" Natsume said, unabashed, with a big smirk on his face.

"Teme!" Mikan's vein popped and she really choked him.

"Oi! Stop it!" Natsume choked.

Mikan returned into reality and realized what she was doing, she gasped in horror and get off Natsume's top and hugged him.

"Gomenasai!"

"You really want to have another round do you?" Natsume still teased, practically enjoying her grasp and completely forgot that Hotaru was there, capturing every single thing that she could capture.

When the two are fighting non-stop, Hotaru decided that Mikan is safe in Natsume's care so she stopped them, dissappointed that her baka gun can't be used.

"Ehem" Hotaru faked a cough.

But then both didn't listen and...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

She hit them both and ended up flying in his bed.

"Hidoi, Hotaru!" Mikan said weakly as she rubbed the parts that she was hit.

Hotaru smirked evilly and blew the smoke that came out fro the mouth of the baka gun.

It's a good thing that Natsume has high tolerance for pain.

"That's for not listening to me" Hotaru said.

"I'll go now, I'll leave Mikan to you for a while, Hyuuga. I need to run some errands and I'll be absent for the whole week. I'll just send here her clothes and disguise in a short while. Ja" she said as she ran away with her duck scooter.

"HHHHHOOTTAAAARRRRUUUUUUU!" Mikan shouted after her with teary eyes.

"Uruse, baka youjo. There was silence before you woke up." Natsume said as he lied down in bed.

"You'll be staying at my place this week so know your place, youjo" he said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

After a few seconds, somebody doorbelled and it took a while for Mikan to find the entrance before she opened the door. His house sure was large.

When Mikan opened the door, she found a robot, Hotaru's of course, and gave her all her needed clothes and disguise. And the robot immediately left.

Now she has no choice but to stay at Natsume's place, she can't stay either at Hotaru's house, nor hers, because for some unknown reasons, somebody tracked them down and Hotaru is the one fixing their problem now so she had to be absent for a week for endless interviews, presscons and etc.

So she went back inside the house and felt greatful to Hotaru for always there at her side and helping her with all her problems and also to Natsume for letting her stay for the time being.

-

Natsume woke up and saw that it is still 6 in the morning. He proceeded downstairs and smelled something nice and followed it's scent.

The scent came from the kitchen, when he entered the kitchen, he saw her cooking some stew, and it's aroma is really good that he immediately grew hungry and now, he suffered internal noise and wiped off his drool.

Grumble Grumble

'shimata' he cursed inwardly as his stomach gave off and mad that horrifying noise.

Mikan looked at the source of sound and saw Natsume.

"Oh, Natsume, you're on timing. Come on, let's eat!" she said as she smiled brightly.

Natsume sat on the chair and Mikan served her some stew.

He tasted it and it's really really really delicious.

"So how does it taste?" Mikan asked while smiling (?

"It's good..." Natsume said automatically, "...for a wimp like you.", he continued.

"Nani?" she said as a vein popped in her temple again.

"Tsk. Just hurry up baka youjo, we still have hafday classes today."

With this, she completely forgot about her anger and ran upstairs to change.

When Mikan went down, complete with her disguise and her school bag, Natsume was already waiting for her in the living room.

"What took you so long, busayku" Natsume can't just resist the temptation to tease her.

"Nobody told you to wait for me, do aho" she retorted back.

"Anyway, let's go." he said as they went out and locked everydoor and gate.

"Hop on" he said to Mikan on his car.

"No, people will be suspicious, you go first, I'll just go to school myself" she said snobbishly.

"No will not do, Polka." he said.

"Polka-? Teme!" she raged and hopped on the car to get Natsume, just as what he wanted and he immediately started the engine and went off to school despite the protests that he was receiving.

When they entered the school grounds, various students whispered to each other like...

"Hey, isn't that the fat nerd? Why is that ugly with Natsume-kun?!"

"Natsume-kun is in that ugly, fat, despicable witch's demonic grasp!"

whisper whisper whisper

"Now look at what you did Natsume! You stained my name!" Mikan bellowed.

"Let them be, rumors last for 75 days"

"How could you be so calm?"

"It's not like they own my life, right?"

Mikan fell silent and pondered on his words, he sure seem to know the remedies in her problems and quietly walked with him till the classroom.

-

-

Lunch Break...

Mikan is with Anna and Nonoko, while Natsume is with Ruka.

Mikan brought a very big tupperware for the container of the stew that she cooked this morning.

Whenever Natsume is, there are girls tailing him like dogs with presents in their hands.

Mikan noticed this but ignored them, probably, she is the only one who didn't know that it is Natsume's birthday yesterday.

They are now in the cafeteria, Mikan was holding the very big tupperware and placed it in the center of her, Anna and Nonoko.

Some girls that happened to pass by them gawked in awe and praised and at the same time discriminated Mikan at how her stomach could hold that much food, and like it's no wonder that she is that fat, she eats that much, 5 times more than a regular person could eat.

"Just ignore them Mikan," Anna said.

"They just envy you" Nonoko added.

"Hai! Thanks! Anyway, I brought stew good for 5 persons but then we are just only three so I think this will do. hehehe actually Hotaru eats 2 times more than normal so I made it for 5 persons, but then I forgot that she's absent today." she explained.

"It's just okay Mikan, I also brought Rice good for 5 persons." Anna said.

"And I brought drinks that I concocted good for 5 persons." Nonoko said.

They explained that they didn't know that Hotaru would be absent.

Mikan was about to reply when someone pulled her pigtails.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?!" Mikan said angrily and faced the culprit.

"AAAHHHHHHH!! Natsume-kun you could also pull our hair!" his fansclub said.

"Baka" he said under his breath, Mikan could hear it though, and she noticed a tone of irritatedness.

"Domo" Ruka greeted.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted.

Natsume then sat beside Mikan and Ruka sat beside Anna opposite Natsume.

And without further ado, he ate Mikan's stew.

The fangirls fainted in jealousy.

"Hey! Who told you you could eat that?" Mikan asked, annoyed.

"Why? Can't I?"

"D-" Mikan was about to retort when Ruka said,

"gomen, but then the cafeteria's food are all sold out so he said that the stew that you cook really is delicious so we decided to join you. Sorry if we disturbed you." Ruka apologized.

"Oh" Mikan sighed.

"Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun! You could eat my food here!!! Kochi!" The fangirls squealed in delight.

"Then eat with us!" Mikan said happily.

"Yeah, we brought food enough for 5 persons." ANna said.

"I think this will be enough for all of us." Nonoko added.

"Are you really sure?" Ruka asked.

"Don't be so formal, Ruka. This idiot's stew really is good, especially when it's hot." Natsume said while chewing nonstop.

"really? Arigatou! I thought you didn't like it" Mikan said.

"Stop dreaming again polka" Natsume said in attempt to reverse his previous statement.

They ate and chatted happily.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, belated Happy Birthday!" Anna and Nonoko said together.

"Hn" he said calmly while still chewing.

"Birthday? When?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Yesterday."

"What?! So.. so... you... that's why..." she said in shock and faced Natsume with a that's-why-you-brought-me-out-yesterday look.

Then they handed him their gifts.

"But I haven't bought any gift!" Mikan said, startled.

"You did give me a gift, polka" Natsume said, 'You made my day complete'

"Eh? What? I don't remember such!" she said.

Natsume then got his phone and showed her the you-know-what picture.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock and blushed madly.

"When... where... how... why?" she asked, stuttering.

Natsume then whispered in her ear.

"When, yesterday, where, garden, how, you fell asleep, why, because it's my birthday" he whispered.

The fangirls who are in sight fainted from jealousy, and anger. from their point of view, it looks like Natsume is nibbling Mikan's earlobe.

"Eh? What happened? Did something happen?" Nonoko asked.

"NO! NO! Definitely no! Well then I'll excuse myself" she said as she hurriedly packed her tupperware and went out of sight.

Natsume had a definite smirk on his face.

"Did something happen?" Nonoko asked again to Natsume.

"Nothing really. Ikuzo, Ruka" Natsume said.

"Thanks for the food" Ruka said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Pls don't forget to leave a review.

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling and stuff. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews again and again.

For those that I hadn't replied on the reviews that they made, then I dedicate this chapter to you...

Please don't forget to drop a review after you read..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- Caught in the act**

Natsume's birthday seemed to pass through fastly and Christmas and New Year is fast approaching. Though, there is one individual who has uncomparable joy compared to others, and that person definitely is Mikan.

Why, you ask? Of course, approaching new year also means approaching birthday, though, there are only a few people who knew about it.

Since Christmas is also fast approaching, the celebration won't be complete without the Christmas party.

The whole class is definitely busy, decorating their rooms and finding gowns and tuxedos to wear during the particular night.

-The day before the Christmas Party-

"Hey Mikan, did you find the right size of dress to wear?" Hotaru asked.

"What's the fuss, Hotaru? I've got LOTS of it." Mikan said with an air of confidence.

"I'm not asking how many, you idiot. I'm asking for the SIZE" Hotaru uttered back.

"Wha--- MY SIZE!!!" she shrieked as realization of horror struck her.

It's definitely true that she has lots of gowns but then, with her disguise, none would fit her. What's worse is, she has to find a conservative one to cover the pillows on top of her curvaceous body.

"What should I do, Hotaru?" Mikan asked hysterically at her bestfriend.

"Let 'Up Boutique' sponsor you." Hotaru asked.

"But I don't do modelling for them now, Hotaru!"

"As far as I have remembered, your contract only expires at the end of this year. Why don't you take the chance? The end of the year's coming."

Mikan thought what Hotaru said and decided that it is the best thing to do. So she took off her disguise later in the afternoon, after their classes, as soon as she arrived at her house.

She hurriedly went to Up boutique with her heavy disguise yet easy to recognize.

When she entered the shop, the clerk's eyes widened and hurried to entertain her.

"What do you like to have, Ma'am Tangerines? o sashiburi(It's been a while)" the clerk smiled while offering her service.

"Kochira koso (me too)" Mikan replied as she looked around for the dress. Then she finally found it.

"Miss, I want that white dress over there. And give me the biggest size. When I say, the biggest, then I mean it." she ordered.

The clerk gave a confused looked but followed her anyway and she immediately left the shop after she gave tip to the clerk for her silence. Bribery if you ask me.

Mikan tried to fit the dress with her fat disguise and it fitted her perfectly!

'Up boutique really is the best' she thought.

So she slept, taking in her mind that she is ready.

-

-

-The Christmas Party-

Many people are swooning wine down their throats, including Mikan. There had been massive orders of beers and wines for the school for this upcoming activity. Mikan noticed that she is the only one wearing a white gown.

Most of Natsume's fanclub are wearing dark, crimson red gowns, to match "Natsume-sama's eyes" when he dreamily said that he would take them as his last dance. Really, they should wake up from their false dreams.

Speaking of the last dance, she totally forgot about it. Anyway, she doesn't have any intention of dancing. Nobody on their right minds would also offer her to this last dance. THinking about it, her trance broke when there was screaming and howling near her left. Dance when the most handsome bachelor, who wore a white tuxedo in par with her white gown, she had ever seen, loom before her eyes. Maybe, this is just the effect of alcohol.

Yes, it was Natsume Hyuuga. She finally understand why those girls are going nuts over him. Natsume scanned the hall and found what he has been looking.

Sumire, who was in front of Mikan, gave a loud squeal as Natsume approached her side while signalling other girls not to follow him, in which they did not disobey.

Natsume's word is law.

Yes, that' their first rule.

"Oh my gosh, Natume-kun's approaching me!" Sumire squealed in delight.

Her squeals are getting louder and louder at each footstep that Natsume made.

But to her dismay, Natsume just walked past her.

Now, Sumire's squeals are getting softer and softer at each Natsume's footstep.

Natsume then approached the auburn-haired girl, swooning wine and drinking it lavishly who is sitting alone in her table. Nobody dared to sit beside her sinc Hotaru is off entertaining some business tycoons.

"Cheers" he said boredly as he sit beside her without even asking for her permission, in which Mikan didn't mind.

"Kampai" she replied weakly. Alcohol is making her dizzy.

"Stop drinking you idiot. What if you unconsciouslt blurt out your secret to this people here." Natsume ordered.

"Maybe later" Mikan said, completly ignoring the last statement.

They were silent for a while, drinking. Natsume is now getting a bit dizzy when a man screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" a man screamed at Sumire, making a scene. It's obvious that this man's already intoxicated with alcohol.

"I don;t like you, Kurei! (Read again Chapter 5 for you to inderstand who he is) I love Natsume-kun!" Sumire said, defending her side.

"This is nothing but B-LLSH-T!!!" the man called Kurei shouted and got a handful of kunai's and threw it in the air as a result of showering kunais. People are screaming for their lives as they hurriedly hid under the tables.

Mikan and Natsume, who was heavily intoxicated by the alcohol, didn't react quickly. A kunai is heading towards Mikan and she has definitely no idea about it.

"Abunai (Watch out!!!)" Natsume shouted as she grabbed Mikan's collarline. But then it's too late.

The good news is that she is not hurt, but then, the bad news is, her gown had been split into two. Crushing all the pillows under her to transform into mere feathers.

Now, the public gasped at what they saw, as the ugly fat nerd who they used to discriminate, has now been discovered of her real beauty behind those disguise of big pillows.

She's Tangerines...

---------------------------------------------------------

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for those who had read the story, especially to those who reviewed.

Don't forget to drop by a review after reading this...

Sorry for the long update, but then, expect that updates would be longer than this, so please don't sue me... I'm a graduating student, and updating is not really mah top priorities as of now.

----------------------------------

Previous Chapter:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" a man screamed at Sumire, making a scene. It's obvious that this man's already intoxicated with alcohol.

"I don't like you, Kurei! (Read again Chapter 5 for you to inderstand who he is) I love Natsume-kun!" Sumire said, defending her side.

"This is nothing but B-LLSH-T!!!" the man called Kurei shouted and got a handful of kunai's and threw it in the air as a result of showering kunais. People are screaming for their lives as they hurriedly hid under the tables.

Mikan and Natsume, who was heavily intoxicated by the alcohol, didn't react quickly. A kunai is heading towards Mikan and she has definitely no idea about it.

"Abunai (Watch out!!!)" Natsume shouted as she grabbed Mikan's collarline. But then it's too late.

The good news is that she is not hurt, but then, the bad news is, her gown had been split into two. Crushing all the pillows under her to transform into mere feathers.

Now, the public gasped at what they saw, as the ugly fat nerd who they used to discriminate, has now been discovered of her real beauty behind those disguise of big pillows.

She's Tangerines...

---------------------------------

Chapter 9: Who the hell?

All the ricocheting kunai's are being ignored as they all rubbed their eyes in confusion, and bulged their eyes out its sockets just to clearly see the beautiful, enticing, and captivating princess before there eyes,

Yes, it's true that her hair's all messed up, her eye glass was broken, revealing the flawless and pimple-free face that she naturally has. And her dress and pillows had been all ripped up.

It's a good thing that she wore invincible bra and panty, courtesy of Hotaru. She used since she started studying at Alice Academy to hold the big pillows surrounding around her.

So now, her appearance to the public right now, is that she looked like a chick who just broke out from it's shell.

Her hair was sticking out feathers of the remnants of the pillow, her arms were wrapped around her body to preserve the dignity that hasn't been spilled out. She especially covered the tattoo on her chest (Reread Chapter 1 to confirm) which serves as a proof that she really is Tangerines.

It took two whole minutes for the people to wake up from their trance. It's a good thing though that the kunai's didn't harm anyone except for the damaged tables and chairs, curtains whipping, balloons popping and so on and so forth.

Natsume immediately covered her with his tuxedo and glared at the fans, who's eyes are beginning to turn into heart-shapes.

The fans didn't even mind Natsume's deadly glare and shouted at the top of their lungs...

"Oh look at that it's Tangerines!"

"Isn't that the jerk who's so fat like a pig and ugly like a baboon? How come she became so beautiful?"

"Goddammit! I should've married her from the start!"

"Oh my God, is this for real?"

"So this is the surprise that the Student Organization for us?"

"No it's not, you idiot. It's Tangerines can't you see?

Murmurs and screams there, over there, over here, they are everywhere!

"No, no it's a mistake, everyone! It's just that I..." Mikan tried to cover up herself but couldn't speak as of the moment. All thoughts of being drunk is gone. She looked at Natsume for back-up, but Natsume, is also speechless, still suffering from shock.

No one even dared to listen to her and people are rushing to Mikan and Natsume's direction.

This is the end of the world.

They both thought and waited for the worst.

Just when people are already a meter apart, a loud booming voice exploded through the speakers.

"Just what is the commotion all about? If you're looking for Tangerines, then you're looking for me." a voice, who is undoubtly ver similar to Mikan's, likewise, with Tangerines.

All the attention was then diverted to the speaker who is on stage and their, they saw the what-they-so-called-Real-Tangerines.

She has hazel eyes and silky brown hair with very perfect curves and face that is similarly like Mikan's, without the disguise of course.

Now the question is...

Just who the hell is she?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks a lot for reading.

Please review and don't forget to read my other stories too...

Thanks a lot. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed

Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! Mmwwaaahhh... love yah all... wahehehe

I bet you are curious on who is the fake Mikan, and you each have your own bets on which this is... So in this chapter, you will get the answer to all those questions...

**Chapter 10- Insult**

"Who the hell is she?" Mikan mouthed aloud.

The people were looking from Mikan to the fake Tangerines and to Mikan again, confused.

Just who is who here?

The physical features were exactly alike, brown hair, chocolate orbs, blemish-free face, 36-24-36 body statistics, though, as of now, Mikan's body is freely shown to the public right now since her clothes were being ripped apart, except for her undergarments of course, from the kunai that are haphazardly flying around.

It is a good thing that Natsume gave his clothes to her, or else, they would be drowned by blood and saliva from her crazy fan boys with nosebleeds and those who were drooling.

Natsume suddenly hit her head.

"Shut up, baka! Whoever that is, just be thankful for she is covering for you!" he hissed silently at her.

Mikan pondered on his words and he was quite right, but she's curious on who that faker is.

_Maybe it is Hotaru..._

She thought hopefully as she scanned the surroundings from people chattering loudly on who is the real one.

However, to her dismay, Hotaru is just there beside the stage, monotonous as usual, the only one who didn't overreact on the situation.

Grabbing the opportunity, she used her talent that won her in various Oscar Awards.

"Now people! I am not Tangerines as what you have said, or thought. I'm just a normal citizen trying to find some new friends in this school," she said tearfully, and now tears were falling in her eyes.

"I just wanted- sob- to know- sob- who are- sob- my real friends-sob- even with-sob- an ugly disguise-sob- that I have- sob..." she said weakly to all of them. The crowd fell silent; including the fake Tangerine who seems to be scolding some people on how dare they mistake a lowly girl (Mikan) to be her (Tangerines).

Mikan kept on wiping her flowing tears while keeping the effort of covering her body with Natsume's clothes.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a shaky voice.

"My classmates befriend me in my previous school because of the physical features that I have... However, because of that, I cannot determine who my real friends...are That's why here, I disguised as an ugly fat nerd to find the people who would befriend me, even with the ugly appearance that I have..." she said and turned her back ran away from the crowd.

Natsume followed suit without anyone noticing.

Everyone in the crowd fell silent and felt sorry for her.

"Who wants my autograph?" the fake Tangerines said flirtily to all of them, breaking the serious atmosphere and most boys had heart-shaped eyes...

"ME!"

"No! I was first!"

"Shut up you two, it's me who's first!"

"No, it's me"

"It's me!"

"Me!"

"Why you!" -Punch-

"Hey! Why did you do that?" -punches another person whom he thought punched him.

"What the? -" -punched at the wrong person again-

And a riot has begun.

The fake Tangerines smirked and left without being noticed, leaving the crazy fan boys behind.

Mikan was on her locker grabbing some clothes laughing like maniac.

She cannot believe that her God-given talents would come in handy in the most useful way.

She just hit two birds at the same time. It is...

1. To fool everyone that she is not Tangerines. And

2. To tell everyone her real reason of coming here.

Her acting a while ago wasn't purely a lie.

She opened her locker with stifled laughs, and got a spare uniform.

"Nice drama, Mikan" Hotaru suddenly appeared.

"Hotaru! Arigatou! But who was that impostor?" she asked.

Just as she asked, the fake Tangerines approached them. The way she walks is exactly the same replica of hers.

"There she is!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hotaru-sama!" the fake Tangerines said cheerfully, "was my acting ok?"

"What the-? Who the hell is she?" Mikan asked Hotaru and rudely pointed a finger at the fake Tangerines.

"That's Amanatsu, a product of mine." Hotaru said airily.

"Hajimemashite, Amanatsu desu." Amanatsu introduced herself to Mikan.

Mikan was about to reply but Amanatsu never gave her the chance to talk.

"I see you're Mikan. Can I call you Mikan-sama? You are Hotaru-sama's best friend, right? I see that I was really made after you after all. We exactly look alike! Hotaru-sama really is a genius isn't she. Ne?" she blabbered.

Wow, this robot is talkative, never runs down with something to say.

"Can you program her to be less talkative, Hotaru?"

"Speak to yourself; I programmed her to be exactly like you. So the right way of saying it, you should stop talking much." Hotaru said stoically.

Mikan pondered on her thoughts and she was quite right, she decided that she should talk less, now that she discovered, just how annoying it was.

"Anyway, we'll get back to my lab before anyone sees her, or else it would be a total wreck. Ja ne, Mikan." Hotaru said. "Come" she added to Amanatsu.

"Ja ne, Mikan-sama." she cheerfully said and waved sweetly at her.

"That was pretty awesome, steel bra and panties," Natsume said while approaching.

"Whatever! At least they helped me in the attempt of that kunai into a naked me..." she said as she stripped off the clothe that Natsume lent her.

Natsume's blood started to warm up, he could feel himself blushing. Yet he managed to control it. A beautiful goddess in her undergarments is right in front of him.

"Oi, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked.

"Flatter yourself, Natsume. As if, you haven't seen a naked one. Rumors said you brought many demented ladies in your bed." she retorted as she wore the spare uniform.

"What the-? I didn't bring anyone to bed! Those are just fool rumors. With a pea-brain like you, of course you would believe in such nonsense rumors," he said defensively.

"Why you!" she shrieked as she grabbed the left ear of Natsume and twisted it.

"Ouch! Let go of my ear!" he gasped from the pain. The most sensitive part of his body, aside from his, is his ears.

"So are you trying to say that you're still a V? Untouched? Hahahaha!" she said while laughing, trying to get back.

This time, Natsume cannot hide away the blush that came out of his cheeks, a blush of embarrassment.

Seeing a silent and red-faced Natsume, she laughed even more.

Silence means yes.

"I'm not like you who have been touched by numerous guys..." Natsume said absent-mindedly, he said it without thinking. He said with the intention of getting back. However, for Mikan, it hurt and stabbed her heart with a thousand daggers.

This is the worst insult that she ever received in her lifetime.

Without second thoughts, she slapped Natsume. Hard. And ran away featly.

Nevertheless, Natsume could see the tears that fell from her eyes when she turned her back on him.

Now, his heart stung much more than the cheek that Mikan slapped.

"What have I done?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Please read and review.

You could also read my other fics.

Ja ne.

-Swapai bakawaii-


End file.
